Bloom's Greninja
Battle Bond |current = With Kommissar|prevonum = 656|firststagename = Froakie|evo1num = 657|secondstagename = Frogadier|evo2num = 658|numeps1 = an unknown number of|numeps2 = 19|enva1 = |java1 = N/A|enva2 = Billy Bob Thompson|java2 = Yūji Ueda|enva3 = Billy Bob Thompson|java3 = Yūji Ueda|caption = Greninja|location = Hall of Friendship}}This Greninja is Water/Dark-type Pokémon owned by Kommissar General Bloom. He will become Ash-Greninja when he was exposed by X-Ring with Ashreia X. Personality When Greninja was a Froakie, he was very playful and friendly. As Bloom saved his life, Froakie was very grateful and started to bond with her. However, when Kommissar helped Equestrian Empire warriors to stop The Chaos Lords and later evolves into Frogadier, a tension started to go in between them. Since he evolved into Frogadier, he became docile, calm, and more focused on completing his tasks. During Bloom's absence, he believed that Bloom responded him and taking care for him ever since she saved him. Nevertheless, when Bloom defended Frogadier from King Sombra, he realized the error of his misunderstandings and regained his trust for Bloom. Greninja is also shown to be loyal and always wanted to be with Bloom after the years of teaming up, which gave Komissar General Bloom the opportunity to catch him so they'll be together once more. Like Piggy and Totodile, Greninja is very cool, calm, collected and can get very serious when he comes to situations. Role in the series As Froakie Bloom had Froakie, who had caught at Hall of Friendship front door. He first encountered Bloom during his childhood days at an old school he went to. Clemont took Froakie to the Pokémon Center when he was injured and Nurse Joy nursed him back to health. Froakie was very grateful to Bloom for being rescued and the two became friends for life. The two spent time together training for new power, playing together, and having fun. On the day of his graduation, Bloom intended on sharing a cake that she bought for Froakie and spend another day with it. But, before she can meet up with Froakie, Empress Scootaloo asked her to come and attend a ceremonial dinner in honor of defeating The Chaos Lords. Bloom helping Froakie to saving Equestria for more strengths and powers. As Frogadier Years later, Froakie returned as he evolved into a Frogadier. When he saw Bloom returning to the Hall of Friendship with the Best Friends, he suppose to help her. It is shown that since Froakie evolved, Frogadier became the emipre's guardian and was protecting it from the intruders. However, when Team Rocket starting messing up the empire's power source, Frogadier went off to track down the intruders. When Bloom and her friends showed up, Frogadier attacked them and defeat them without stopping. Bloom didn't know why Frogadier was attacking them and her friends, but she soon came to realize that Frogadier mistook them as the intruders for messing the power source. Komissar even learned that since she accidentally left Frogadier behind when he was a Froakie, Frogadier lost his trust in her and believed he never cared for her. As Greninja TBA Moves used Improvised Moves * Frubble * Shuriken Glide * Water Fuma Shuriken In the Manga Gallery Ash Froakie.png|As a Froakie Ash Frogadier.png|As a Frogadier Ash Frogadier Water Pulse.png|Using Water Pulse as Frogadier Ash Frogadier Cut.png|Using Cut as Frogadier Ash Frogadier Aerial Ace.png|Using Aerial Ace as Frogadier Speed training as Frogadier.gif|Using Quick Attack as Frogadier Ash Frogadier Double Team.png|Using Double Team as Frogadier Ash Greninja Aerial Ace.png|Using Aerial Ace Sanpei Greninja Night Slash.png|Using Night Slash Sanpei Greninja Smokescreen.png|Using Smokescreen Sanpei Greninja Quick Attack.png|Using Quick Attack Sanpei Greninja Double Team.png|Using Double Team Ash Ash-Greninja.png|As Ash-Greninja Ash Ash-Greninja Water Shuriken.png|Using Water Shuriken as Ash-Greninja Ash Ash-Greninja Aerial Ace.png|Using Aerial Ace as Ash-Greninja Ash Ash-Greninja Cut.png|Using Cut as Ash-Greninja Ash Ash-Greninja Double Team.png|Using Double Team as Ash-Greninja Ezreal greninja.png|Using Shuriken Glide as Ash-Greninja Water Fuma Shuriken.png|Using Water Fuma Shuriken as Ash-Greninja Trivia * Category:Pokémons from Pokémon Heroes Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Pokemon who can use Bond Phenomenon Category:Male Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters